'Military: The Series'
Military the series 'Military' (also known as 'Military:The Series') is a (not yet complete) series of short films created by Tom Pullin (kingfishertom) that follows the various offensive movements perpetrated by the ultranationalist group The GRM. The series follows Commander Military, the hero of the series, as he tries to stop The GRM in any way he can. Setting The story is set in 2020 and the world is more or less the same as it is in the present day. However, it is mentioned that England is no longer in recession and "the future has never looked brighter". The BAEC It says that since 2009 a derivation of the British Army was created. The British Army Elite Corps (or BAEC for short) was created to deal with specialist missions and threats. It consists of the very best soldiers from the regular British Army that were deemed above average in their skill. The BAEC work closely with the regular British Army. The political heads of the BAEC are Mr George Briggs, Mr Albert Cromwell and Ms June Davison (although out of those three only Albert Cromwell actually appears on screen). The head of military operations for the BAEC is Commander P. Military. His exceptional skill was noticed at a young age and it seemed obvious for him to be appointed as head of the BAEC when it was created. His subordinate, Colonel Tyler, only appears once as he is killed at the start of Episode 1 The GRM The GRM (for Global Reformation Movement) are an ultranationalist terrorist organisation based in Russia which consists of soldiers from neighbouring countries. They are led by a man known only as The Governor (but only members of the GRM know that he exists. To the rest of the world think he is but a rumour). The Governor's second in command, Comrade Nilvokov, follows The Governor's teachings exactly and believes that he is the greatest hero the world has ever produced. Nilvokov is responsible for training new GRM recruits ("He Nilvokov trains them like dogs! - The Governor). The Governor recieves intel from 'The Informer'. Nobody knows the Informer's real name and he uses an electronic synthesiser to speak so as to cover his identity. The GRM are intent on taking over the world and controlling over it. They plan to make the planet completely of one political rule, that of communism. But first, they must take over Links List of 'Military: The Series' episodes List of 'Military: The Series' characters Origins The first ever 'Military' was created by Richard Pullin is 2004 and was a short live action film with no apparent plot. The second was made a few months later and was made with the stop motion animation technique. It was a single short story entitled 'The Saboteur' and it comes in at 1:47 minutes long. It depicts an enemy soldier trying to sabotage British Army vehicles. A British Army soldier tries to stop him but is overwhelmed. Seconds before he is killed, Commander Military enters and kills the enemy soldiers. The film ends with the immortal line "Come on, kid. Get off the floor and we'll have a beer". This short film was created by Edward Pullin and Lawrence Pullin. The third was created in August 2004 and was created with models but not stop motion. Unfortunately, the film was never completed but what is obvious is that an enemy soldier (apparently from the Soviet Union) sneaks into the base with the intention of killing governmental figureheads. This is 4:15 minutes long and was created by Edward Pullin and Lawrence Pullin It was in 2005 that the most substantial 'Military' film was made. It was 12:41 minutes long and the first ever 'Military' film to be fully completed. The film was completed solely by Edward Pullin who had written in-depth plans for the entire series (as well as a one off episode named 'Military 3000' which would have taken place in the future). Unfortunately, he never continued the series as school work and sheer effort conspired to make the task too time consuming to complete It would be another 4 years until another 'Military' series was made. This was called 'The Files of Commander Military' and was created by Tom Pullin. It consisted of seven episodes and is the first time an entire 'Military' series was produced. All seven episodes were available on YouTube before being taken down due to lack of viewing figures 2 years later, Edward Pullin, Richard Pullin and Tom Pullin began work on a single 'Military' episode that appears to take place after the events of the 2005 series. The first scene was made, but unfortunately the second scene was never completed and it looks unlikely that the episode will ever be produced Less than a year later, Tom Pullin started work on an all new 'Military' series (the basis of this article) based on the episode plans of Edward Pullin's 2005 series. The first episode is complete with many more to come in the near future. This is the first episode: Legacy 'Military' is the most re-produced series in 'Pullin Productions' history. The series will continue to be remembered within the Pullin family as a legacy and paved the way for future stop motion animations Category:Kingfishertom